Watching
by violin09
Summary: NOTE: The first part of this story is in Umeda's point of view. Characters enlist in a character contest. See what fun ensues!
1. The scene

Watching Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please don't yell at me or anything. Please review and tell me if I should keep working on it!

I know it's short, but the other chapters will be much longer. This one's just to see if you like it.

"Look at them, walking out there," Hokuto Umeda remarked, gazing out the nurse's office window in Osaka High School at a group of teenagers walking to class. "Why does Mizuki have to be soooooo oblivious to everything?!" He said, as he watched Mizuki Ashiya, the only girl, being looked at in such a way that can convey nothing but passion and true love. This was obviously an all-boys school, because if you looked at them all, everyone was wearing ties, collared shirts, pants, and had no (visible-ahem, Mizuki) women's, well, you know. She had come all the way to Japan from America and disguised herself as a boy, all for just one glimpse of the famous track star she so obviously adorned. As he thought this, the high jump star, Izumi Sano, diverted his gaze away from her to look at that repulsive, blond-haired monkey who was talking, with growing loudness, to Mizuki.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Violingirl09


	2. The contest

This Chapter is in Umeda's point of View, it's only for this chapter. Tell me how you like it! Thanks!

"Nakatsu, we don't care how much you feel like kissing Mizuki!!" Suoichi Nakatsu glared at Sano and immediately started yelling.

"Izumi, you don't know anything. You're always trying to take Ashiya away from me and-"

Nakatsu had been transfixed upon Mizuki Ashiya ever since he confessed his love for _him _a year ago. Not knowing Ashiya was really a girl, he thinks he is gay.

"Your aura is surprising mix of a fiery red and a bright pink, are you OK, Nakatsu?" Kayashima, the aura man, had the sixth sense. He was always frightening people with stories of floating spirits and strange auras.

'Yawn!' "This is so incredibly boring, can't we just get to class already? I feel as if I'm getting seriously scorched in the sun, and you know I can't go to class with a burn." The one who spoke now was Nakao, the pretty boy of the school who was in love with Minami Nanba, my nephew, a 3rd year (although he denied profusely about being gay). Two other boys were standing in the back, sharing pictures of cute girls one of them had managed to take a picture of. They were Noe and Sekime. Neither one of them could ever seem to get a girlfriend, even though they tried harder than most of the other boys in school. Whenever one of their friends turned down another girl, they complained, "Oh, she was so hot! Why did you miss that chance!" Me, I don't feel sorry for them. I mean, even I, a gay doctor in his late 20's can get a boyfriend (although, I am extremely hot, but…). I just think they are whiney, complaining, dumb, stupid, idiotic, assho-

"Hey! I thought I told you that I wouldn't sponsor your stupid little play if I heard **any bad words**!!!" (courtesy of the Aflac duck)

"Hey, my play isn't dumb or stupid!! Ah, well…"

"**And**, I had to fly **all the way** to you from my other job in 2 seconds flat to try and stop you from saying that nasty thing! Plus, we were recording the latest commercial and my boss is probably gonna-"

"All right, all right, now GO AWAY!"

'flick'

"AAAAHHHH!"

OK, now, back to the story. I leaned back towards the window to hear what my nephew, the R.A. (resident advisor) had to tell everyone.

"There's going to be a new contest in store for the school. Any guesses, anyone?"

"Oh! Oh! Pick me!"

"Yes, Nakatsu."

"A pie-eating contest?"

"Nope, we already did one of those, pick again."

"A beauty contest?" remarked Nakao, who was staring intently at Nanba.

"Not right either."

"A swimming contest?" a quiet gasp came from Mizuki, only heard by Sano.

"A relay race?"

"A giant pillow fight?"

"A how-much-pizza-can-you-eat-in-5-seconds-flat race?"

"Wrong again!" What about you Ashiya?"

"Um, a funny hat day?"

Wow. What a pathetic answer, Ashiya. But, I won't say anything. Continue.

"Nope. Said an excited Nanba. "It's- are you ready for it?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes!!!!" they all screamed, while an impatient squeak came out of Nakatsu, who couldn't wait any longer.

"It's, a…. dressyourselfupasyourfavoritebookcharactercontest!"

"What?" None of them even heard what he said.

"A dress yourself up as your favorite book character contest! (I thought it up by myself!)"

"Oh." Not much excitement there. (I can see why.)

"**Everyone** has to participate, not IFS, ANDS, or BUTS!! It's on Friday, 2 days from now. See you ALL there!" With that, my pathetic nephew rushed off to get to class on time.

Thanks for reading, please review! I accept constructive criticism, I'll try to fix something if you tell me about it.

Violingirl09


	3. Nanba

Chapter 3 of Watching 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hana Kimi or any of its characters (although I wish I did)

Sorry that I took so long to update, I'll try to do some more soon!

(You have to read the first 2 chapters to get the story.)

Later… (Didn't hear this happen, Ashiya told me)

"So, what are you going to dress up as?" Sano asked, questioning his roommate, who had an excited grin on _his _(her) face. She was the only one who actually seemed generally excited about the likes of the contest.

"Oh, I have a great idea!"

"What is it?"

"Oh, sorry Sano, I can't tell you."

"Oh."

"So," she asked casually, "What are you going as?"

"Hey, I'm not telling you unless you tell me!"

"OK, fine." She whispered it to Sano, and he whispered something back. Sano looked back incredulously. She just blushed and raced into the bathroom before he could say anything.

"I can't believe she's doing that!" Sano sighed and shook his head.

Thursday at dinner…

"Hey, Nakatsu, can I have some of your Okonomiyaki?"

"Sure, my beloved princess Mizuki, I'll-"

"Shut up!"

'Crying sounds from Nakatsu, who was gingerly touching the red lump sprouting from his head where Sano had hit it. '

"Hey, hey, hey, how are my lowerclassmen doing today?" Nanba asked, waltzing over.

"Go away!" courtesy of everyone.

I watched as a very smiley Nakao suddenly launched himself at Nanba, and latched on.

'Ugh.'- Nanba

"Oh, we're having a grand time." 'Not.'

"Everyone ready for the character contest tomorrow?" Nanba said, not appearing to have caught the sarcasm.

"No, shut up." Sano replied in an angry tone. I could see he was glaring at Nanba, who had just placed his hand on Mizuki's shoulder.

Nanba stood up all the way, and, unlatching himself from Nakao, walked off in a huff whispering, "Fine, then don't talk. I know what you're playing at." to Sano.

Sano just glared back and checked to see if Mizuki was OK. Apparently, Mizuki hadn't suspected a thing until Sano said something to her. When she asked him what he meant, he just dismissed it, blushing madly. "Let's go back. He said, and with a tug, pulled Mizuki out of her seat.

OOHH, a cliffy! Well, you'll have to wait until next time to hear what happens!

**Oh, and I ****REALLY**** need suggestions on who Mizuki should be (If I get a lot, please don't be offended if I don't use yours, cause I can only use one) Welcome for all suggestions! Thanks!**


	4. A walk with Yuujiro

Chapter 4 of Watching

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hana Kimi characters, Hisaya Nakajo does, so please don't sue.

I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been doing so much! Sorry!

Thank you to the people who have given me suggestions for Mizuki's character! My friend gave me an idea of whom I should use for her, and it's a movie character, so I'm **changing **my contest to dress up as your favorite **movie character** contest! I'm still awaiting ideas; only 2 people have given me ideas so far!

Well, enjoy!

Back in the Room 

Apparently, Mizuki didn't catch on that Sano was mad at something, because she asked, "Sano, why are you taking us back so soon, and I didn't finish my food?"

'Silence'

"Sano?'

"I needed to find somewhere where we could speak -in private" he looked around suspiciously before letting Ashiya and himself in their dorm.

"About what?"

By now, they were in the room and could talk properly.

"I've just got to ask, is Nanba treating you alright?"

"Everything's fine, Sano. What are you worried about, it's not as if he'll do anything to me, I'm a guy, remember."

"Fine, have it your way."

With that, he stomped off to take a shower.

"What was he talking about, Doctor?" she asked when she saw him later.

He burst out with laughter when she told him, and she left with an extremely puzzled look on her face with him still gasping on the floor.

After that incident, she decided to go outside and walk Yuujiro.

"How are you, boy? I know, I've been busy this past week, I haven't taken you for a walk."

It was almost 6pm, and the light was fading fast, so she decided to make it quick; just to fill up the time while Sano was in the shower.

She was putting Yuujiro back in the doghouse, when a figure suddenly stepped out from behind the bushes surrounding the gate.

"Hello, my pet. You do look lovely tonight."

Ashiya obviously thought nothing of it, and as the figure stepped into the light, she gave a quiet, "Oh, it's you!"

"Yes, it's me, and there's something I would like to before I let you pass."

By now, Mizuki was starting to get suspicious.

"What-what is it?" she asked timidly, eyeing the figure cautiously.

"I would like to kiss you."

"What! B-but, I'm a guy!" she stammered, as he backed her up into a tree.

By now, it was getting very dark.

"No, you're not, my sweet. I've figured out your secret."

He was a few inches from her face by now, and had one of his hands on her shoulder, another on her hip, which she was trying, with no avail, to shake off.

"But wait, I'm not-"

Before she could turn her head, he had his mouth on hers. He kissed her fiercely, pushing his tongue against her lips, asking for an entry. She finally gave in; stopped struggling and opened her mouth. I guess she did it because there was nothing much else to do. Plus, it must have felt pretty good. Their tongues collided until she finally, despite not wanting to, moaned into his mouth (that might also have had something to do with his hand, which had traveled from her hip to a sensitive spot on her side.)

He suddenly stopped and whispered in her ear, "I'll give you more next time, my sweet, if you don't tell. And I know you wouldn't, because you like it so much." He smirked.

When she started to say something, he cut her off by adding, "And if you even **think** of mentioning this to your _boyfriend,_ Sano, I'll tell everyone your secret.

With that, he walked off into the night, leaving Mizuki stunned and breathless, standing in the middle of the bushes. She walked back to her room in such a dazed condition, that she didn't even hear when Sano asked her something.

"Uh, Mizuki? Hello, are you even listening?"

"Oh, sorry Sano, just thinking. What?"

"I asked you why you were gone so long." Concern swept across his face. He was always worried about Mizuki, I don't know why she never got the hint.

"Oh, I just took a long walk with Yuujiro, that's all." She faked a smile that anyone could see through, and went in the bathroom to change.

Sano looked like he didn't quite believe her, but went to bed all the same.

When she had trooped out and got into bed, she recalled the night's events. 'I wonder, why didn't Yuujiro bark?' Then, it occured to her. 'That guy must have slipped a sleeping draft into his food bowl, that's why he was so sleepy and wanted to go back early!' She thought back to what the man had said in his departing words-'If you even **think** of mentioning this to your _boyfriend,_ Sano, I'll tell everyone your secret.'

"Oh, God, now what am I going to do!"

Thanks sooooo much for reading! I know this chapter was sort of veering away from the story of the movie character contest, but I had to make a complication in the story, and I had to explain why Nanba (Yeah, I think you've all figured out it was him) was being weird to Mizuki in the previous chapters. Next chapter will have the first part of the contest, and you'll figure out whom it is Mizuki is going to dress up as! I'm still open for suggestions for Mizuki, by the way, I NEED MORE!!!

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

Till next update,

Violingirl09


	5. Suspicions

Watching Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the Hana Kimi characters

The next chap. will be about what happens with the contest, but not this one, sorry! I had to explain more stuff, and I am still not certain who Mizuki will be. I think I'm choosing a girl part for her, I hope that this movie is popular in Japan, because I picked one of my favorites from America. Sorry to everyone whose characters didn't get picked, this one was from an email someone sent me. Tell you next chap. who it is!

In the morning, Mizuki awoke, hitting her head on the ceiling. "Ow!" She rubbed the back of her head vigorously, trying to rid herself of the pain and dizziness she was now feeling. She vaguely remembered she needed to get up early today, the contest assembly was first thing in the morning. She moaned, trying not to think about it.

"You OK?" a faraway voice asked, bringing her back into the world.

"What? Oh, sorry, Sano, um, I'm fine." She got up, careful not to hit her head again, and started down the ladder. Holding her head with one hand and the ladder with the other, she managed to get halfway down before stumbling and losing her footage. A strong grip steadied her, and guided her the rest of the way down the ladder.

"Well, apparently you're not!" Sano said as he pulled Mizuki into his arms in a short embrace, not long enough to dwell on.

"What's the matter, you've been acting strange lately, coming home late last night, lying to me about where you've been-"

"I didn't lie to you, I really did take a walk with Yuujiro!"

"Yes, but not a long one. I know you didn't because I went outside looking for you and saw Yuujiro in his doghouse, asleep. I thought you had already left to go inside, so I went back to the dorm. That was 20 minutes before you finally came home. What really happened?" He looked sternly at her, daring her to say anything that wasn't true.

"Sano, nothing happened, I just took a long time walking back to the dorms; I sat outside for a while." She didn't quite meet his eyes, while he looked like he didn't quite believe her. But, he let her pass him and go into the bathroom to get dressed.

'click'

As soon as she was inside, Sano sighed and sat down on the wooden desk chair.

"I really don't get her. I just hope she isn't in trouble." Then, another thought occurred. 'Maybe she was meeting her boyfriend.' He really hoped that wasn't the case. He blushed as he envisioned himself meeting her instead of the "other guy". "That would never happen," he said to himself, snapping back into reality.

The door opened to the bathroom and Mizuki stepped out in her uniform, trying to fix her tie.

Hey, you're doing it all wrong again!" Sano exclaimed as he got up and walked quickly over to her, clamping his hands over the two of hers that were trying, uselessly, to tie her tie. They both blushed and looked away from each other. He hadn't meant to do that.

"Sano, I can do it myself, it's fine-" he had already finished and was now ruffling her deep brown hair.

"No problem, I do it all the time anyways." He smiled.

She blushed and stared at the wall behind him. "Sano, are you OK? When I came out, you were sitting in the desk chair holding your head. You have a headache or something?"

She looked concernedly at him with those big brown eyes. He always found it hard to resist those eyes.

"No, I'm fine, just thinking," he recalled his previous vision and blushed, looking away. "We should really be going, or Nanba will kill us." He stood up, shouldered his pack, and walked out the door.

She paused a moment, after picking up her bag, before going out the door. She recalled that Sano hadn't quite met her eyes that morning. What was he hiding?

Little did she know, farther down the hall, Sano was thinking the same thing.

Thanks for reading!

Please review to give suggestions, thanks

Violin09


	6. Betrayal

I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't posted for such a long time, I've just started school again, and have been caught up with a lot of stuff. Not to mention, I am really lazy too. I have already written the next 2 chapters, but I'm too lazy too type them up. I'll get on it, though! As for why I don't just type them up on the computer, is because I find it easier to spontaneously write things down rather than turning on the computer all the time. Sorry! Yell at me if I don't post in the next few weeks! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Don't own any Hana Kimi characters or places, so please don't sue! Thanks!

Watching Chapter 6

In the assembly room, Nanba was just beginning his lecture as Sano and Mizuki walked in. He smirked and said, "Ashiya, Sano, stay after with me, 20 minutes punishment for being late."

They rolled their eyes, and sat down in one of the puce colored chairs next to Nakatsu.

Mizuki gulped. She wondered why Nanba would make them stay after, no one else ever had to! Besides, he knew they would be late for Mr. Kashiti's class, and their teacher would almost certainly reprimand him for letting the meeting extend too far. Why would Nanba jeopordize his position for a chance to tell off a couple of kids?

Meanwhile, Nanba was going on about how everyone must be prompt to the ceremonies after lunch. They would have no classes after, to commence with the character competition.

"No one will be able to slip away from this event, no one." He winked at Mizuki, which did not go unnoticed by Nakatsu and Sano, who both glared at him with ultimate distaste. He pretended he didn't even see, and ended his lecture with, "See you later, everyone, you will make us win." He smiled evilly.

The rest of the dorm members started to get up and head for the door, while Mizuki and Sano stayed in their seats, taking in Nanba's every move.

"I bet you're wondering why I made you stay. Well, let's just say it's confidential. Sano, I need to speak with you first. Ashiya, please go and stand outside the door." His eyes followed as she walked across the room and shut the door behind her.

Mizuki thought, 'There's no point in me even leaving, he knows that as well as anyone. You could hear someone's thoughts through this door. Oh, god, I hope he doesn't tell Sano anything about the other night!' She stood there biting her nails with her ear pressed to the door intently.

"So, Sano, I trust your little girlfriend hasn't told you anything." He smiled maliciously.

"Excuse me! I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Oh, you know who I'm talking about, don't you."

Sano fell silent after that.

Mizuki gasped. 'He can't mean that Sano is seeing someone in secret!' Her eyes filled with tears. 'He hasn't even told me about her-no! I can't jump to conclusions, Nanba must be lying.' She fixed her ear to the door once more.

"I got word from my colleagues that she has been seeing another guy. Just thought I'd warn you, that's what friends are for."

Outside the door, Mizuki was having a fit. 'He can't have a girlfriend, he just can't!' She held her head in her hands to keep herself from breaking down.

Inside, Sano was speechless. When he tried to speak, his voice came out hoarse. "She-she's seeing someone?"

Nanba nodded silently.

Sano put his head in his hands. "Oh, God. I knew something was up. I just can't believe… What am I supposed to do? Confront her, or not? You must remember, it's different in my case."

'What was "his case"? Was his "girlfriend" cheating on her other boyfriend with Sano, or was she already married? Either way, it was not good. I can't believe he never told me!' Mizuki tried to compose herself for when Sano stepped out of the room.

Nanba put on a sympathetic face and said in what was supposed to be a comforting voice, "I'd say, just forget about her. You don't want to be in a relationship with a girl that lies to you."

Sano sighed. "I guess that's the best option. I just can't believe she would do this when she knows how I feel. Well, I'll be going, now, if that's it."

"Yes, that's it. Don't despair too much, or you'll never find another one. Send Mizuki in after you, he's been waiting far too long." He grinned his evil smile again, behind Sano's retreating back.

Sano opened the door and said stiffly, "Nanba wants you, now."

Mizuki wandered in, trying to pretend she hadn't just heard their whole previous conversation.

"So, Ashiya, you heard everything, right?"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Oh, come on, I know those doors are not at all soundproof. How did you like the fact that Sano has a girlfriend?"

"I-I don't know. I just can't believe it! He would have told me! He know I'm crazy about him, I can't believe it!" she blurted out, angrily.

Nanba nodded, putting his sympathetic face on once more.

When she was finished letting off all her anger, he walked over to her. "You know, you could always choose me instead." He took her chin in his hand.

Mizuki pulled her face out of his hand. "Never! I would never choose you over him, even if he cheated on me, you're just as bad!"

She started to stand up, when he gripped her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"Shall I?" He pressed his mouth to hers, quite oblivious to her struggles. She was careful not to fall into his trap this time. He moaned and started to stick his hand up under her shirt, but she slapped it away, trying uselessly to get out from his grasp.

Thanks for reading, I'll post more soon, I promise! If I don't, send me an email yelling at me to get on with my work, I tend to procrastinate. See you next time!


	7. Hurt

Watching Chapter 7

Hi, everyone! Sorry I still haven't gotten to the main part of the contest, yet, but I have to explain a lot. In this chapter, you get to find out who Mizuki, Sano, and Nakatsu are, so don't be too angry with me! I'll post more soon, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hana Kimi characters or plots, Hisaya Nakajo does.

Meanwhile…

Sano was sitting at the lunch table next to Nakatsu trying to forget his last encounter. He had run all the way to his class without waiting for Mizuki, he was too mad. They had missed the entire half of the last class, and they weren't allowed to interrupt their class if they were late, so had had sat outside the door for the rest of the time, brooding about his bad fortunes.

"Hey Sano, Mizuki isn't back yet!"

Sano sighed. "Fine, I'll go get him. I don't know why I have to go, it's not like he's lost." He had told them their predicament (well, half of it), that he had left because Nanba had to talk to Mizuki alone.

'What's the problem with going to get Mizuki, Sano's usually stuck to her side. I'll have to see what happens.' Kayashima sighed inwardly.

Sano finished is lunch and got up from the table. He walked down the long hallways towards the assembly room. The door was open, so he walked in saying, "Mizuki, come on, you're going to miss lu…" His eyes widened at the scene before him. Nanba and Mizuki were there, kissing. She was even pulling his hand up under her shirt, and was wriggling as if in anticipation. He heard them both moan, and had to get out of there. Sano sped out of the room, running down the hall toward the lunch room, knocking a chair over in his haste. "How did I trust him! Or her! They're assholes, both of them!" He burst into the cafeteria, earning strange looks from the surrounding tables, and sitting down next to Nakatsu once again. "They're not finished yet," he said in response to replies of, "Where's Mizuki?" 'They're not finished yet, they've only just started,' he thought bitterly.

Kayashima, who was sitting across the table from them, contemplated these strange actions. 'It seems my suspicions are true. A dark purple aura; jealously and rage, not a good combination. I think it's time to investigate.' He gave Sano a sympathetic smile (real one).

Mizuki had just freed her hands and was pushing Nanba away from her. There was a clattering sound near the door, and they both looked around.

"Ah, it was nothing, let's resume our activities!" Nanba said, reaching for Mizuki.

"No!" Having gotten away from his grasp, she was now free to run, and did so. Mizuki sped out of the assembly room and out into the corridor. Down the hall she went, toward her dorm room.

Nanba went to the door and looked at the speck that was Mizuki racing down the hall. He smirked and walked back inside.

Back inside the dorm room, Mizuki busied herself with getting her costume ready for the contest. Just as she was getting the last of her clothes to go into the bathroom, Sano walked in. He stood there looking shocked.

'I didn't know she'd come here, I thought she would want some lunch after her _eventful_ talk with Nanba. I'll just ignore her while I get my costume ready.' Sano thought.

Mizuki headed into the bathroom, trying to ignore Sano. 'I'm going to have to avoid him as much as I can. Why did he come back so soon?'

She was doing fine until her dress. She couldn't seem to get the zipper of the back up. Trying relentlessly a few more times, she finally gave up. 'It's no use. I'll have to ask Sano.'

Sano was pulling on his pants just as Mizuki came out. 'Oh, shit! Why did she come out so soon!'

Mizuki saw him, blushed a dark crimson, and turned her head quickly. "Sorry!" she blurted out hastily.

When he was done, she asked, "Could you zip up my dress for me please, I can't reach."

Sano considered refusing for a moment, then sighed. "Fine." He walked over to her and started to pull the zipper up. He noticed a bite mark Nanba had given her neck, and his fingers trembled.

"Sano, what's taking so long?" came a confused voice from in front of him.

'Focus, focus.' He finished pulling up the zipper and she walked back into the bathroom.

20 minutes later…

Mizuki looked at the bathroom clock. "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late!" She finished her make-up and rushed out the bathroom door.

Sano was fixing a fake sword into his belt. His eyes widened as he stared at Mizuki's outfit. He'd dreamed of what she'd look like, but he'd never imagined she'd be so…**HOT**!!! But, no, he couldn't think of that now, not after she had…He couldn't think of that either. He diverted his eyes and stood up. Without saying a word, he opened the front door and they walked down the hall, toward the assembly room where everyone was meeting.

Nakatsu greeted them at the door, and stared openly at Mizuki.

"Stop drooling, we need to get through." Sano hit Nakatsu's head.

The three of them found the rest of their group and sat down in the back.

"OK, everyone, sit down. We have to cooperate. Now, we'll make sure everyone is here. Then, we'll all go down to the cafeteria where the rest of the dorms are meeting. Now, dorm 201, stand up if you're here.

Noe and Sekime stood up. Noe was in a Robin costume, with Sekime in a Batman one. There were a few snickers, but they trooped over to the door nonetheless.

"Dorm 203, please stand up."

Kayashima and Nakatsu stood up, Nakatsu tripping over his Jack Sparrow outfit. (Kayashima was in an outfit from the Sixth Sense). Both of them went over to stand next to Noe and Sekime.

"Dorm 205, please stand."

Mizuki and Sano got up and Nanba started to snicker. "Did you two plan this, or did you think longingly of each other?" Everyone laughed, as they looked at their costumes.

They both glared at Nanba, both for the earlier incidents and for this newest insult.

Mizuki stepped up in her Elizabeth Swann outfit defiantly. You know we didn't plan this, Nanba, we both didn't even know about the contest until a few days ago. When would we have had time to discuss it?" In response to, "Why're you dressed like a girl?" she said, "I didn't think I really fit the description of Will."

She realized that Sano had come to stand beside her. He was also glaring menacingly at Nanba. 'Why,' Mizuki thought, 'Is he doing that? Nanba didn't almost rape him.' (Little did she know what he'd seen.) "Although, he is a jerk," she whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Nanba asked sweetly.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought," he sneered.

Sano stepped up. "Look, Nanba, we didn't plan this. Now why don't you just shut up!" He grabbed Mizuki's arm and ushered her toward the door.

"See, now he's protecting his 'girlfriend!'"

Sano slammed the door on Nanba and everyone else's laughter.

Sorry, everyone, I gave you a cliffy! Well, I suppose you're all mad at me for picking Pirates of the Caribbean characters for Mizuki, Sano, and Nakatsu, but I'll explain. My friend gave me this idea (sorry for not using anyone else's, they were all really good ones!). I'll explain the situation for anyone who has never heard of PotC.

Mizuki is Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter who gets kidnapped by pirates and falls in love with the blacksmith's son, Will Turner. Sano is Will. Since she saved him from drowning at age 12, Will has vowed to protect Miss Swann against any evil, especially pirates. He has also fallen in love with her, and they both end up becoming pirates together and joining Jack Sparrow's crew. Nakatsu is the infamous and humorous pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. Together, he and his crew always manage to defeat their enemies and win against all odds. In the story, Jack seems to love Elizabeth, although later, you find out he cares no more for her than for the rest of his women fantasies he picks up along the shores.

I picked this story because of the love triangle. It's similar to Hana Kimi, except Nakatsu really does love Mizuki.

Yell at me if I don't post more in 2 weeks, and don't forget to review! Thanks!

(If I get enough people yelling at me for picking PotC, I'll change it, but I need a good suggestion for a different story theme.)

violingirl09


	8. Revenge

Watching Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, although I love them all.

Please read, you can yell at me after.

I know that this is a **really** short chapter, but I'll be adding onto it soon.

**Thanks so much!**

Outside, Sano looked like he could murder someone. His eyes were slits and his teeth were gritted. Nakatsu ran to Mizuki's side immediately, demanding to know what Nanba had done to her. Kayashima walked silently over to Sano, patted his shoulder, and whispered something in his ear. This seemed to console him somewhat.

"Mizuki, you're sure he didn't hurt you? I'll kill him if he did anything!" Nakatsu was persistent about making sure Mizuki was fine.

"I'm sure, it's OK, Nakatsu." She pulled gently away from Nakatsu's touch and went to stand next to Sano. "Are you alright, Sano?"

"I'm fine," he said sharply, gazing through the small, glass pane atop the door at Nanba, who was now admitting another two roommates to go out into the hall. He sidestepped the door quickly as it suddenly opened, letting the roommates walk out into the hall.

The two boys nervously took their place on the opposite side of the hall from the group. They all stood there in silence, not daring to utter a word for fear Sano, or Nakatsu, might explode with anger.

Students continued to flow out of the classroom and stand outside chattering and waiting for Nanba to step out through the door. Finally, when everyone had transferred into the hall, Nanba waltzed out and announced, beaming, that theey should file into the cafeteria for the start of the contest.

Sano walked a short distance in front of Mizuki on the way there.

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!!!!!!!!

I haven't been able to write for a while because of midterms and stuff, but I really shouldn't be making excuses. I went on to type another story I have been working on (it should be up right after this) and I saw this sitting on my desktop. I forgot to put this part up, since it's going to be longer, but I can add to it after I've put it up. I couldn't believe that I hadn't updated since October, I hope you'll forgive me. If I start to leave it for this long again, please let me know, you can even yell at me. I'm a horrible procrastinator, so sometimes I need some motivation.

Thanks so much for reading this, and thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far!

Violingirl09


End file.
